Easy Action
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: Cap. 5... por fin acaba la pesadilla para Yuki, aunque Shuichi le tiene una sorpresa... bien, no se que más poner aquí, soy malisima para esto
1. Capítulo 1

- Easy Action  
  
^_^ Bueno este es mi primer fic de Gravitation y en este capítulo no hay yaoi, pero en los próximos lo habra... (y quien sabe si un poquito de incesto [-_-' dejaré de ver esos remix... xD mi mente ya está demaciado mal])... espero reviews y que les guste este pequeño fic...(T_T no soy buena para los titulos)  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
Capítulo uno  
  
- Avanzaba rápidamente en su nueva novela, sin Shuichi en casa todo estaba más tranquilo que una taza de leche, era lo que más le gustaba del trabajo de Shu-chan, las giras que duraban meses... aunque no podía negar que extrañaba a aquella cosa rosada revoloteando de arriba a abajo sin dejar de hablar un segundo, pero avanzaba maravillosamente en su trabajo, ya sólo le faltaba terminar ese capítulo y estaba todo listo para mandarlo a la editorial.   
  
- El sonido del timbre lo hizo detenerse un momento, miró su reloj... las dos de la mañana, quien diablos iba a visitarlo tan tarde??... le habría pasado algo malo a Shuichi??... no, que tontería. Volvieron a tocar el timbre y algo en él lo obligo a levantarse, sin siquiera guardar lo que había escrito, fue a ver quien era. Abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie, pensando en que había sido una broma de mal gusto volvió a su estudio y se sentó a escribir, quería terminar lo más rápido posible aquel trabajo.  
  
- Que haces, hermanito?? - le susurraron al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda -  
  
- Que dia.... - miró hacia atrás y se encontró con la azul mirada de su hermano menor - TATSUHA!!!!  
  
- Hola!! ^_^ - saludó alegremente con la mano y una sonrisa juguetona -   
  
- Que haces a estas horas de la noche y más encima en MI casa - lo regañó con cara de "te largas ahora o te mato"   
  
- Vine a verte... oye, que malo eres, tratar así a tu hermanitito que te quiere tanto - murmuró poniéndose en un rincón de la habitación   
  
- -_-' no seas payaso, Tatsuha, a que viniste - preguntó más firme y mirándolo directo a los ojos   
  
- .... -  
  
- Dime -  
  
- Vine de vacaciones a Tokyo! - anunció poniéndose de pie y adoptando una pose celebre - además tengo que hablar con Shu-chan  
  
- Shuichi no está, está de gira y llegará en unos mece... además no voy a mantenerte en esta casa más de cinco segundos y ya pasaron... FUE-RA - indicó con el índice la puerta y miró a Tatsuha amenazante - muévete  
  
- Oniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chan!!! - suplicó arrodillándose y agarrando la pierna de su hermano mayor - onegai, onegai... no tengo dinero para un pasaje de vuelta, ni para un hotel... -  
  
- Duerme en la calle - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. - ahora suéltame - comenzó a sacudir su pierna frenéticamente -   
  
- Queridísimo hermano, te prometo que me comporto, pero no me hagas dormir en la calle, le harías eso a tu hermano menor que te quiere tanto?? - preguntó con cara de cachorrito abandonado -  
  
- Tu crees que no?? - preguntó sin siquiera darle importancia a la cara de su hermano -   
  
- Maldito... le harías eso a tu hermanito pequeñito????? -   
  
- Eres pequeñito? -  
  
- Tengo seis años menos -   
  
- Y a mí que?, vete - sacudió el pie y lo lanzó lejos, dejándolo pegado en la pared - disfruto de la paz sin Shuichi y tú vienes... ja -   
  
- T_T Onii-chan!!! - gritó sobándose la cabeza - me dolió!!  
  
- De eso se trata -  
  
- Quieres que te traiga algo? -   
  
- Una cerveza estaría bien -  
  
- En la lata o la sirvo en un vaso? -   
  
- En un vaso si no es mucha molestia -  
  
- Claro que no, hermano, enseguida vuelvo -   
  
- Gracias... - tecleó un momento antes de percatarse de sus propias acciones - Tatsuha, largo!!!  
  
- Te seré útil! - rogó arrodillándose - onegai  
  
- Yuki lo miró de manera fría, estaba a punto de perder totalmente la paciencia y tirar a su hermano del balcón a la calle, pero al verlo así, de rodillas con sus ojos azul oscuro lloroso, con carita de cordero degollado y haciendo pucheros... algo muuuuuuuy en el fondo de él se conmovió (pero muuuuuuuuy en el fondo). Miró hacia otra parte que no fuesen esos ojos azules.  
  
- Está bien, al primer escándalo te largas - advirtió   
  
- De verda.... gracias, hermanito, no me vas a sentir, te lo prometo, me portare bien, no haré mucho ruido... -   
  
- Ya lo estás haciendo -   
  
- ^^' gomen... -  
  
- Vete a dormir, ya es tarde -  
  
- Hai - se acercó a su hermano sin que este se diera cuenta y lo abrazó por la espalda - buenas noches - le susurró al oido y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Luego salió corriendo esperando, obviamente, una reacción negativa de parte de su hermano. El rubio quedó pasmado un momento, luego se tocó la oreja y luego la mejilla   
  
- TATSUHA ERES UN ENFERMO!!! - gritó con una enorme vena en la frente y alzando los puños, pero sabía que lo único que sacaba con eso era más diversión para su hermano y un enorme dolor de cabeza para él.  
  
*~/~*   
  
- Un olor a huevos fritos y a café lo despertaro, junto con un extraño ruido y la calida luz del sol colándose por entre las cortinas. Se tocó la cabeza tratando de razonar un poco, le dolían los ojos por falta de sueño, de seguro eran como las diez y tomando en cuenta que se había acostado a las seis de la mañana terminando su novela... De seguro Tatsuha había abierto las cortinas, había puesto uno de esos molestos discos de NG que había encontrado en el estante donde Shuichi dejaba todas sus cosas y se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para complacerle y para que no lo echara en menos de un día de la casa.  
  
- Por qué tan temprano? - gruñó poniéndose una almohada sobre la cabeza y presionando a ver si así podía volver a dormir   
  
- "Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra, Mabushiku sugisaru kibou niiiii.....!!!!" - escuchó "cantar" a su hermano desde la cocina   
  
- CALLATE, BAKA!!! - ordenó undiendo la cabeza en la almohada   
  
- Ya estás despierto, hermano - preguntó entrando a la pieza - tengo listo el desayuno  
  
- A las diez de la madrugada?? -   
  
- Diez y media - corrigió - si quieres te lo puedo traer a la cama...   
  
- Has lo que quieras - murmuró unidiendo nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada   
  
- Ok - dijo saliendo de la pieza -   
  
- Cómo había dejado que su hermano se quedara en casa?, sabiendo lo molesto que era... lo tendría que soportar, tal vez más de una semana... le entró la desedperación, y lo peor es que por alguna extraña razón no quería echarlo... Sintió que alguien se sentaba a los pies de la cama y se sentó para ver mejor.  
  
- Mira que bueno soy te traje el desayuno a la cama... - dijo poniendo la bandeja en una mesita de noche que había serca de la cama de Yuki -   
  
- Sí, si... ahora largate - murmuró poniendo una mano en su frente, maldito dolor de cabeza, pensó haciendo una mueca de dolor -  
  
- Hummm, te duele la cabeza, Eiri? - preguntó al verlo así  
  
- Eres un genio, Tatsuha - dijo sarcástico - falta de sueño ¬¬*  
  
- ^^' entonces acuestate más temprano... quieres una tostada con mantequilla o manjar? -   
  
- ¬¬ mantequilla... de donde has sacado todo esto?? - preguntó al ver la bandeja a rebosar de cosas, pastelitos, jugo de naranja, fruta picada, tostadas, cosas para echarle al pan... -   
  
- Tu despensa estaba vacia, así que fui al negosio de la esquina y compre todo esto y algunas cosas para el almuerzo -   
  
- Ya veo... - murmuró tomando un sorbo de su café -  
  
- Tienes pensado salir a alguna parte, onii-chan? - preguntó con los ojos brillantes   
  
- Ire a dejar la novela a la editorial, por que?? - preguntó con sierta desconfianza  
  
- Hmmm - murmuró sonriendo jugetonamente y acercándose a su hermano -  
  
- ¬¬ alejate, anormal - advirtió fríamente  
  
- Sólo quería que me llevaras al centro... ne?, tengo que comprar unas cositas - dijo abrazádolo  
  
- Primero suéltame - amenazó. Tatsuha obedecio sonriendo - no te levaré ni aunque la vida me costara, no quiero ir a pasar vergüenza   
  
- Me jusgas sin conocerme... -  
  
- Te conosco hace dieciseis años - cortó en seco - y sigues siendo el mismo, depravado, pervertido y... -  
  
- Si, si, lo de siempre... me llevas? - preguntó poniendo cara de chibi  
  
- No -  
  
- Onegai -  
  
- No -  
  
- Aniiki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
- NO!! -  
  
- Oh, vamos, Eiri, sólo tienes que dejarme en el centro y no te molesto hasta que salgas de la editorial y no andare gritando "¡mirenme, soy hermano de Yuki Eiri eehhh!", se bueno con tu hermano -  
  
- Prometes portarte bien - preguntó y Tatsuha asintió efusivamente con la cabeza - hmm... esta bien   
  
- Arigat... - lo fue a abrazar, pero Yuki lo paro de un golpe en la cara - _  
  
- No tomes mucha confianza, sólo es un favor por el desayuno -   
  
- De nada ^_^ -  
  
- Ya, ahora fuera de mi pieza, me visto y nos vamos -   
  
- Ok!! - gritó y salió con la bandeja -  
  
- Yuki entró al baño y se tomó una aspirina haber si así se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza de una buena vez, se metió a la ducha y allí se quedó pensando... en nada realmente, tal vez en lo que escribiría después de entregar la nobela que ya tenía lista, pero su mente se desvió...  
  
- Aniki, ya te ahogaste?!! - preguntó Tatsuha golpeando la puerta - te he estado llamando hace mucho rato... -  
  
- Tatsuha, quién diablos te dio permiso para entrar al baño! - le gritó completamente rojo -  
  
- *Yhmm, enmmm hammff* - murmuró con el cepillo de diente en la boca -   
  
- u_ú... ya, y? -  
  
- *tmffu penffhs* - explicó moviendo los brazos - ^^ jejeje, no pense que te molestaría, aniki, ni que te daría vergüenza... vamos, vamos, no está tan mal... -  
  
- No es eso!!! largo!! - indicó la puerta -  
  
- Sólo me venía a lavar los dientes... amargado -  
  
- Después de un rato, Eiri y Tatsuha salieron camino al centro, al rubio aún no le hacía mucha gracia la presencia de su hermano menor... que era un desquisiado, maniatico y obsesivo con su "Ryuichi Sakuma-sama", al igual que el otro tonto que tenía que soportar... y ahora que se lo planteaba, cómo estaría Shuichi en su gira?, había estado demaciado ocupado con la novela como para ver televisión, pero ahora que tenía tiempo lo vería, a su Shuichi, cantando maravillosamente como siempre y cuando llegara de su gira echaría a su hermano a patadas y...   
  
- Yuki... Yuki... EIRI!! - gritó Tatsuha sacándolo de sus pervertidos pensamientos - estas babiando, aniki... uuhhh en quien estás pensando?, en Shu-chan... uuhh que pervertido hermanito... -  
  
- Cállate, baka - ordenó lanzándole una mirada asesina - ya, aquí está, abajo!   
  
- Bien... arigato - salió corriendo en dirección a una tienda de música  
  
- Cómo no lo imagine - suspiró y siguió su camino -   
  
- Fin del capítulo 1   
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
_ espero muchos tomatazos y quejas... Ja ne =3 


	2. Capítulo 2

- Easy Action  
  
- ^^ primero quiero darle las infinitas gracias a aquellos que dejaron reviews (que no son muchos, pero no importa ^^u)... GRACIAS!!! =D!!!... *cof* *cof* y segundo quiero dedicar este fic a mi queridisisisisisisisisisisima hermanita menor por soportarme, aguantarme, golpearme y haberme regalado la OVA de Zetsuai para mi cumpleaños ^o^, además si no fuese por ella no tendría la suficiente inspiración para escribir este fic (me ayuda bastante con el carácter de Yuki Eiri xDD) y, además... mi vida no sería la misma sin ella... sería muchísimo mejor xDD jejejeje... de todos modos, arigato, Meli-chan... (odia que le diga así... ^^u)  
  
- Disclaimer (¬_¬ se me olvidó ponerlo en el primer capítulo _): Gravitation no es mío, lamentablemente T_T, es de Maki-sensei, pero este fic salió de mi "mente" y esta escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo por mera entretención   
  
- A...  
  
*nat-chan07: =^_^= Arigato por tu Review, gracias y subí el capítulo lo más rápido que pude (=P además quería hacerlo antes de mi cumpleaños)... con respecto al incesto... xDD, no se si pondré o no, ya que igual me complica la existencia escribir esas cosas (Na... ^^u) nos vemos!  
  
*Ishida Rio: te encanta Tatsuha?? a mi también *o*!! y su relación con Yuki... (pues yo seré una loca pervertida, pero me gusta como se ven juntos *_*) gracias por tu Review!!   
  
Advertencia: este capítulo contiene un poco de yaoi (tampoco taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto yaoi ^^') y algunas cositas más... OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SU OPINIÓN, ONEGAI!!!  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
Capítulo dos  
  
- Yuki llegó al departamento pasadas las tres, con un hambre atroz y ganas de matar a alguien, y esto último no tenía muy claro porque. Al entrar lo primero que vio fue al baboso de su hermano encaramado sobre el sillón, abrazando un cojín y viendo la televisión  
  
- Tatsuha... - llamó cerrando la puerta y dejando a un lado las cosas que traía - Tatsuha tengo hambre, tienes el almuerzo listo...  
  
- Mi maravilloso Ryuichi... - musitó apretando más fuerte el cojín -   
  
- El rubio miró el televisor y suspiró. 'Típico', pensó al ver a Ryuichi Sakuma en la pantalla 'como no lo imaginé...'. Para sorpresa del rubio de la "nada" apareció Shuichi vistiendo los trajes extraños que solía ocupar en sus giras... Un momento, que hacía su Shuichi allí, vistiendo esas fachas y cantando junto con Sakuma, no era esa una gira del Nittle-Grasper. Se sentó junto a su hermano que aún no notaba su presencia y miró el televisor, Sakuma-san al darse cuenta de la aparición del pelirrosa se había acercado mucho a él y lo abrazó de la cintura, apegándolo más a si, cantaron una canción de "Bad-Luck", le pareció recordar de que su koibito le había hablado de ella, "Break Through", si, así se llamaba.  
  
- Me encanta esta parte... - murmuró Tatsuha mordiendo el cojín - mi hermoso Ryuichi...   
  
- Para de babosear, me romperás el cojín - lo regañó Yuki   
  
- Mira, mira, aniki! - repitió como un niño pequeño - esta Shu-chan allí  
  
- -_- No, enserio... no me había dado cuenta - gruñó sarcásticamente - tengo hambre...  
  
- Pero déjame terminar de verlooo!! - pataleó - aquí se pone bueno, jejejeje  
  
- Baka... - murmuró y continuó mirando el espectáculo. Ryuichi tenía sujetado a Shuichi de los hombros y parecía que le estaba cantando a él, con una mirada más que insistente, se acercó al pelirrosa juntando sus frentes y si separar las miradas   
  
- Maldito Shu, tiene tanta suerte - lloriqueó Tatsuha, pero no dejó de ver el televisor. Ryuichi dejó de cantar (bueno era la parte donde no cantaban ^^') y ocultó su cabeza en el cuello de Shuichi, él que abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y luego su puso rojo   
  
- Bien, tengo hambre y no me quedaré viendo tus estupideces.... dónde está la comida? - preguntó poniéndose de pie y apagando el TV   
  
- NANI?!!!!!!!!!!.... yo estaba viendo!!! - gritó furioso Tatsuha agarrando a su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y sacudiéndolo ferozmente - ponlo, ponlo!!!   
  
- Esta es mi casa y yo decido lo que se ve en la televisión... además no he almorzado... _ apúrate - ordenó indicando la cocina  
  
- ¬_¬* - si había algo en lo que se parecían Tatsuha y Yuki (aparte de que físicamente son casi iguales ^^u) era en la mirada asesina que podía lanzar el moreno, que tenía casi el mismo poder que la de su hermano - está bien... - murmuró resignado y se fue a la cocina a servirle a su hermano mayor  
  
- De cuando es el video que estabas viendo? - preguntó Yuki como quien no quiere la cosa  
  
- Es la última gira del Nittle-Grasper, la que acabo hace un par de meses - contestó poniéndose el delantal de cocina - jejejeje, te gustó? -  
  
- Hn - murmuró - qué preparaste??  
  
- Pasta! - exclamó dejando un plato frente a Yuki - lo vi en un programa de cocina, ojalá te guste  
  
- Se... ve bien - murmuró tomando un poco con el tenedor   
  
- Y te pusiste celoso por lo que hizo Ryuichi con Shu, verdad? - preguntó Tatsuha sentándose frente a su hermano y mirándolo - confiesa!!  
  
- Eso es algo que no te importa... - gruñó amenazándolo con el tenedor - y si sigues preguntando ten por seguro que dormirás en un banco en la calle  
  
- Ah, si lo dices así... ñ_ñ' quieres algo más, aniki? - preguntó cambiando el tema - está bueno?  
  
- Si... no pensé que podías cocinar tan bien... te la pasas haciendo nada - murmuró tomando un poco de jugo  
  
- Gracias, onii-chan... tu siempre tan amable - dijo sarcástico con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro  
  
- Yuki no le prestó mayor atención y siguió comiendo, el teléfono sonó y se levantó a contestar.  
  
- Pero yo... - reclamó el moreno que también se había puesto de pie para ir a contestar  
  
- Prefiero ir yo... puede ser alguien importante - dijo fríamente - aló  
  
- Moshimoshi... habla Kumagoro! - dijo una voz infantil del otro lado del teléfono. El rubio miró el teléfono como la cosa más extraña del mundo y cortó  
  
- Quién era? - preguntó algo sorprendido Tatsuha  
  
- Un conejo de felpa rosa - gruñó sentándose  
  
- Eh? ._.? - murmuró sin entender. Sonó de nuevo el teléfono y fue a contestar - Moshimoshi!!  
  
- Moshimoshi!! con quién hablo?? - preguntó una voz infantil del otro lado del teléfono  
  
- Con Uesugi Tatsuha - respondió, la voz del otro lado del teléfono se le hacía extrañamente familiar - con quién hablo?  
  
- Con Ryu-chan, nanoda =D - respondieron - hola!!!  
  
- Tatsuha lentamente comenzó a derretirse aún con el teléfono en la mano, su querido y amado Ryuichi Sakuma-sama le estaba hablando por teléfono.  
  
- Humm... Tsuha-chan?, sigue ahí? - preguntó al no escuchar nada -  
  
- S-S-S-S-S-SI!! - tartamudeó poniéndose de pie - Sakuma-san, usted...  
  
- Ja!! =D - rió - que bueno que sigues allí, Tsuha-chan!!  
  
"Sakuma-san podría devolverme el teléfono..."  
  
- Shu-chan también quiere hablar con Tsuha-chan?? -  
  
"Tatsuha?... la verdad es que yo preferiría hablar con Yuki...."  
  
- Pero este es Tsuha-chan, no Ki-chan... - murmuró confundido  
  
"Hmm... está bien, deme con él"  
  
- Adiós, Tsuha-chan!!!, te dejo con Shu-chan!! -  
  
- No!!... Sakuma-san!! - gritó   
  
- Aló? -  
  
- My honey Ryuichi... T_T -   
  
- Está Yuki? ^^u -  
  
- Hai - respondió el moreno deprimido - YUKI TU KOI TE LLAMA!!  
  
- El rubio se puso de pie y empujó a su hermano lejos, dejándolo incrustado en la pared y tomó el teléfono  
  
- Aló - dijo  
  
- Moshimoshi... Yukiiii!!! - chilló tan fuerte que Eiri tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sordo - cómo estás?  
  
- Hm... bien - respondió - que quieres?  
  
- Quería saber como estabas, como te había ido... terminaste ya tu novela? -   
  
- Sin ti aquí podría escribir cinco en una semana -   
  
- Yukiii... no me has extrañado?? -  
  
- Extrañar a un baka que se la pasa gritando... no lo creo -   
  
- Que malo eres conmigo... - lloriqueó  
  
- Si, si... sólo para eso llamabas? -  
  
- Bueno... si, también quería decirte algo - murmuró muy bajito, con algo de vergüenza  
  
- Te escucho... - dijo impaciente  
  
- Ai shiteru, Yuki -  
  
- Eso era? -  
  
- Hai -  
  
- Bien, adiós - cortó y se volvió a sentar. Miró a su hermano frente a él, encogido en una silla y con una sombra azul sobre su cabeza - qué te ocurre, baka?  
  
- Mi queridísimo Ryuichi me habló por teléfono y yo no supe que decir... T_T - lloriqueó  
  
- Yuki sin muchas ganas de comer se puso de pie, paso por el lado de su hermano, le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza como diciéndole "supéralo" y siguió su camino  
  
- Deja la cocina limpia si quieres ver televisión, estaré en mi estudio TRABAJANDO, no quiero verte por allí, entendiste -  
  
- Si, si... lo que sea - murmuró fastidiado  
  
- ¬_¬*... - Yuki entró al estudio y cerró la puerta de un portazo  
  
- Será - dijo poniéndose el delantal de cocina - ^^ tengo curiosidad por ver que trae ese video ^o^ -   
  
- En cinco segundos ya tenía la cocina brillante como un espejo. Se sacó el delantal de cocina, tomó el control de la tele y se tiró sobre el sillón a ver a su queridísimo Ryuichi. Por su parte, Yuki, miraba fastidiado la pantalla de su laptop, completamente en blanco a excepción de dos palabras "Capítulo uno", no se le ocurría que poner, tenía la mente en otro lugar... y eso no le ayudaba mucho, tal vez su inspiración se había arrancado al sentir la presencia de Tatsuha en la casa. Se metió una mano al bolsillo buscando la caja con los cigarros, pero no encontró nada, genial, no tenía cigarros. Aún más fastidiado salió del estudio y se dirigió hasta donde estaba su hermano  
  
- Oye, Tatsuha, anda a comprarme un paquete de cigarros... - le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, pero su hermano no dijo nada. Lo miro y no se sorprendió mucho al verlo viendo TV - Tatsuha, te estoy hablando... - lo miró con el ceño arrugado, su hermano menor tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de encontrarse en el cielo.. - que diablos estas vien... - miró la pantalla y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que la boca no se le abriera hasta el suelo - ... do... -   
  
- No era uno de los típicos videos que acostumbraba a ver con Shuichi (más bien que Shuichi le obligaba a ver), si bien era del Nittle-Grasper, no se parecía en nada a los típicos videos de conciertos... No, nada que ver con esas cosas!!  
  
- Que diablos es eso? - preguntó apagando la televisión y poniéndose frente a Tatsuha  
  
- Ah... que - murmuró atontado como si estuviera despertando - yo estaba viendo! - reclamó  
  
- Que era eso? - volvió a preguntar más enfadado  
  
- Aniki, estas rojo - observó Tatsuha  
  
- Eso ya lo se! - gritó poniéndose aún más rojo - ahora responde  
  
- A qué? -  
  
- A mi pregunta -  
  
- Cuál pregunta? -   
  
- Yuki gruñó molesto, esas cosas ponían aún más tonto a su hermano menor y eso ya era grave  
  
- Qué era eso? -  
  
- Un video - respondió y Yuki casi se va de espaldas ante tan obvia respuesta  
  
- -__- - ya estaba comenzando a fastidiarle el estado de su hermano menor -  
  
- Aniki... -   
  
- Podrías reaccionar de una buena vez - pidió agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba puesta - resp... -   
  
- Sintió la insistente mirada de su "hermanito" sobre él, que diablo estaba pasando por la atontada y pervertida mente de Tatsuha... lo más seguro era de que no se quedaría allí para averiguarlo. Lo soltó y se encaminó hacia la puerta a comprar una caja de cigarros, como tenía pensado, pero algo lo detuvo, la mano de su hermano en su muñeca.  
  
- Que quie... - dijo, pero fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo beso de parte de su hermano, y no en la mejilla como la noche anterior -   
  
- Te ves muy bien cuando te sonrojas - observó y salió corriendo por la puerta de entrada antes de que su "aniki" reaccionara y lo matara.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
- Shuichi sintió como Yuki colgaba el teléfono y aún con el en la mano comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente  
  
- Hiro!! - llamó a su mejor amigo corriendo desesperadamente por los pasillos - BUAAAA!!! Hiro, Hiro!!! - comenzó a abrir todas las puertas que habían en su camino - Hiro?  
  
- No! -  
  
- Hiro? -  
  
- Sal de aquí!!  
  
- Hiro? -  
  
- Waa!!! -  
  
- Gomen! - cerró rápidamente la puerta y abrió la que estaba en frente - Hiro...? -  
  
- Un par de ojos azules, casi celestes, lo miraron sorprendidos por la repentina entrada, los ojos violetas de Shuichi también se abrieron ante la sorpresa y quedó unos segundos paralizado  
  
- Waaa!!!!!!! - gritó y rápidamente cerró la puerta sintiendo como el corazón se le salía por la garganta.  
  
- Pasaron unos minutos y aún seguía igual de sorprendido, con una mano en el pecho tratando de calmarse, con todo lo que había corrido y ahora eso. Suspiró y su respiración se tranquilizó un poco, lentamente su cerebro comenzó a procesar lo que había visto... Hiroshi Nakano de espaldas a él, con su típica camisa azul claro, desabrochada y dejando al descubierto sus hombros desnudos, frente a él estaba K-san, con su camisa blanca desabrochada, la corbata desanudada y una de las piernas desnudas de Hiro sobre su hombro...  
  
- NANI?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó el pelirrosa sin poder creerlo. De un golpe abrió la puerta - Hiro. K y tú son...?!! - gritó, pero fue silenciado por una bala que paso rozando su cabeza -  
  
- Shut up! - ordenó el rubio apuntándole - la próxima no fallo  
  
- G-G-G-G-G-G-Gomen... - tartamudeó alzando los brazos -  
  
- Ya, K déjalo - le dijo Hiroshi abotonándose la camisa  
  
- H-H-Hai, hágale caso a Hiro, K-san ^^u - opinó el pelirrosa temblando de pies a cabeza. Un aura roja rodeaba el cuerpo de su manager, su mirada se ensombreció y le lanzó una de las miradas más "terroríficas" que Shuichi hubiese recibido (y eso que él vive con Yuki Eiri) -   
  
- K disparó muy cerca de Shuichi, pero no lo tocó y suspiró más relajado sentándose sobre una mesa que había en el camarín. Hiro se sentó en un sofá y prendió un cigarro  
  
- Y qué quieres, Shuichi - preguntó tomando por sorpresa al aludido -  
  
- Ah, yo venía por... - dijo acordándose. Sus ojos violetas comenzaron a llenarse de lágrima - Hiro!!! - lloriqueó tirándose de rodillas frente a su amigo -  
  
- Ahora qué? - preguntó y Shuichi lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - llamaste a Yuki - el pelirrosa asintió - y él te cortó - volvió a asentir - y?  
  
- Y?!! cómo que "y"??!!! - gritó enojado y volvió a llorar - está enojado conmigo, Hiro y no se que le hice!!... BUAA!! -   
  
- Hiroshi suspiró botando el humo del cigarro, miró a Shuichi lloriquear como un niño pequeño y puso una mano sobre su cabeza revolviéndole suavemente los cabellos.  
  
- Tal vez lo llamaste en mal momento - consoló  
  
- Si como este - gruñó K limpiando su mágnum y mirando a Shuichi con cara de, 'tú serás el próximo'  
  
- Estaba con Tatsuha - recordó  
  
- Sabes como le fastidia la presencia de su hermano, tal vez andaba de mal humor por eso (más de lo normal o.o')  
  
- Si, eso debe ser! - exclamó sintiéndose mejor - y dime Hiro... -  
  
- Hmm - murmuró distraídamente  
  
- Hace cuanto K y tú... -   
  
- Get out! - ordenó K apuntándolo con su ahora limpia mágnum - tú tiempo se acabo... -   
  
- Gomen nasaii, ya no molesto más - rió Shuichi saliendo - nos vemos!! ^^  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
- Etto... *cof, cof* si alguien quiere matarme por lo de Yuki con Tatsuha... T.T que se apiade de mi pobre alma y me deje vivir (hasta San Valentin, después me matan si quieren [repelo ese día, soy alergica a los corazones _]) y ojalá dejen Reviews (aunque sea con amenasas de muerte xD) y... *_* me encanta la pareja de Hiro y K!! ^_^ no se nota... 


	3. Capítulo 3

Easy Action / Capítulo tres  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation no es mío, le pertenece a Murakami-sama, pero... TATSUHA ES MIO xDD (o me gustaría que lo fuese ^^u)  
  
Advertencia: *pff* bueno este capítulo contiene yaoi, incesto y LEMON (valga la letra mayúscula, un incesto / lemon para ser más precisa), aparte de un poco de sadismo (pero muy poquito, casi nada...) y palabras ofensivas, ok... es Tatsuha! que más querían xDD  
  
Notas: ^o^ teno reviews, teno reviews Wiii!!! (ojalá les guste este capítulo, la continuación de las notas esta abajo....) ^___^ que lo disfruten  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
Capítulo tres  
  
- HOLAS!!! - gritó Tatsuha entrando a la casa de su hermano, azotando la puerta contra la pared - YA LLEGUE, ANIKI!! - gritó tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano, pero no obtuvo respuesta.  
  
- Se sacó los zapatos y comenzó a buscar a su hermano por toda la casa, pero no logró encontrarlo... acaso se había ido de vacaciones?? y dejarlo solo en su casa... no, Eiri no haría algo tan... arriesgado para su casa.  
  
- Aniki? - susurró entrando lentamente en la habitación de su hermano. Todas las cortinas estaban corridas y la habitación estaba muy oscura. Allí estaba Yuki, durmiendo boca abajo, con un brazo colgando fuera de la cama. Sonrió al verlo así, durmiendo como un pequeño niño. Abrió la puerta del closet y sacó una manta para taparlo, pero una idea paso por su mente y salió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- Hmm... – murmuró el rubio cambiando de posición sobre la cama – Shu-chan...  
  
- Jo, que estará soñando este pervertido – rió Tatsuha volviendo a entrar en la pieza. Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba su hermano y le tomó los brazos suavemente mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios al oído de su hermano – Hmm... Yuki – susurró sensualmente –  
  
- Un leve tono rojo cubrió las mejillas de su hermano mayor y un leve temblor sacudió su cuerpo volteandose hacia donde estaba Tatsuha  
  
- Shu.... Shu... - susurró abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la profunda mirada de su hermano menor - TATSUHA! - gritó al verlo casi ensima de él  
  
- Que bueno que despiertas, onii-chan - dijo con tono melosos - con que estabas soñando, eh? - susurró nuevamente en su oido produciendole un escalofrío al rubio - con Shu-chan, que pervertido, aniki  
  
- D-Deja de hacer eso! - ordenó tratando de alejarlo de él - q-que demonios es esto!!   
  
- Ah, eso... - dijo sonriendo al ver como su hermano forcejeaba tratando de liberar sus muñecas - ... pues, quería divertirme un poco...  
  
- Déjate de estupideces y suéltame, bastardo!! - gritó golpeándolo en el estomago con la rodilla - aún tengo mis piernas para defenderme...   
  
- Ay... mier... - agarró los tobillos de su hermano por sobre la cabeza de Yuki - voy a tener que utilizar la fuerza bruta contigo, aniki -  
  
- Y no la estarás utilizando ahora... - murmuró mirándolo con odio - suéltame, anormal... acaso se te olvida que somos hermanos?!  
  
- Y eso que importa??... acaso no extrañas a Shuichi... jeje, podemos jugar como tu juegas con él, no? -   
  
- Deja de decir estupideces, yo no juego con Shuichi... - dijo golpeándolo en la cara con la planta del pie - ahora suéltame de una buena vez si no quieres morir  
  
- Mi... - tomó con más fuerza los tobillos de su hermano y le abrió las piernas hasta que Yuki gritó de dolor - si no cooperas te haré todo el daño posible! - advirtió mirándolo amenazadoramente -  
  
- Estás demente - gruñó cerrando los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor -   
  
- Hmm... tal vez - susurró al oído de su hermano para luego lamerlo - pero siempre he querido jugar de esta manera contigo y si te relajas vas a ver lo divertido que será   
  
- No seas estúpido... - murmuró - ... deja de...  
  
- Vamos, si sabes que te excita que te hable así, verdad? -   
  
- No hagas eso... o... -   
  
- A Tatsuha no le importaron las amenazas de su hermano y siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando el oído de su hermano logrando que este dejará de oponer resistencia. Luego bajó por su cuello lamiendo su garganta, bajando hasta su pecho donde deposito un beso y lo miró  
  
- Ya no te resistes - murmuró triunfante -  
  
- Hm - gruñó el rubio desviando la mirada - eres un sádico...  
  
- Y eso que... te gustaría que te diera con el látigo, aniki, sabes como me gustan esas cosas - dijo sentándose sobre sus empeines -   
  
- Acaso tienes uno...? - preguntó sorprendido -  
  
- Iie... no me digas que de verdad te atrae el sadomasoquismo?! - preguntó más que sorprendido -   
  
- No digas estupi... - cerró los ojos y arqueó suavemente la espalda al sentir como su hermano presionaba uno de sus pezones -   
  
- El peliazul mordió con fuerza el pezón de su hermano haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Siguió lamiendo el pecho del rubio hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde mordisqueó cada pedazo de piel que rápidamente comenzaba a cubrirse de sudor.  
  
- Hmm... - murmuró Tatsuha pasando su lengua cerca del ombligo de Yuki -   
  
- N... n-o - murmuró al sentir como el moreno metía su mano dentro de su pantalón - sa-ca... ah....  
  
- Aun tratando de oponerse... mal, mal... - tomó el miembro de su hermano con fuerza -   
  
- Ta-Ta... ah... - gimió cuando el moreno comenzó a masturbarle, ya no tuvo fuerzas para oponerse y sólo se rindió ante aquella sensación placentera   
  
- Vamos, vamos, gime más fuerte - pidió lamiendo el vientre del rubio - no seas vergonzoso, je... - rió y lamió la punta del miembro de Yuki -   
  
- Yuki no pudo contener los gemido que imploraban por salir de su garganta y comenzó a gemir pidiéndole más a su hermano, él que obedeció aumentando la velocidad, hasta que el rubio se vino manchándole la cara con su semen.  
  
- Hmm... - murmuró Tatsuha limpiándose la cara con la sabana - estuvo bien, verdad?  
  
- T-T-Tú... - tartamudeó tratando de recuperar el aire -   
  
- Y-Y-Yo...?? - rió - vamos a ver que puedes hacer por mí ahora...  
  
- Que... yo... no... - tartamudeó al ver las oscuras intenciones de su hermano menor  
  
- Onii-chan... - dijo metiendo sus dedos dentro de la boca de su hermano - sabes lo que te ocurrirá si opones resistencia?? - cuando estos ya estuvieron bien mojados lo sacó de la boca de su hermano y los guió hasta la entrada de éste - ahora... viene lo bueno - susurró en el oído de su hermano mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en la entrada del rubio -   
  
- Ah... due... le... -  
  
- Si te relajas ya no dolerá -   
  
- Yuki desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, sabía que a esas alturas había poco que ya podía hacer, tal vez Tatsuha tenía razón y debía relajarse a ver si así podía disfrutarlo si quiera. Tatsuha metió otro dedo tratando de abrir lo más que podía a Yuki, no quería causarle mucho daño. Otro dedo y Yuki arqueó suavemente la espalda y gimió de placer, el moreno sacó sus dedos y miró la cara de insatisfacción de su hermano. Sonrió ampliamente al verlo de esa manera, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos llorosos de placer.   
  
- Ahora... si... - susurró al oído de su hermano mientras lentamente lo penetraba tratando de no ser muy brusco - ... si te... duele... t-u...  
  
- Ah - gritó Yuki mordiendo con fuerza el hombro de su hermano - para... me duele!  
  
- No - dijo cortante - sólo tienes que acostumbrarte  
  
- Ta... Tatsuha... - murmuró y volvió a enterrar sus dientes en el hombro de su hermano tratando de apaciguar el dolor -   
  
- Cuando Yuki ya estubo acostumbrado a la penetración de Tatsuha, éste último comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de no dañar a su hermano mayor y paulatinamente comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que los dos llegaron al clímax  
  
- N-No estuvo tan mal, verdad? - preguntó Tatsuha saliendo de él -   
  
- Es... pero que... este feliz... y m...e dejes en paz- murmuró tratando de recuperar el aire -   
  
- Hmm... pues... aun tengo ganas de jugar contigo... - dijo acostandose sobre el pecho del rubio - aniki... - susurró seductoramente haciendo circulitos en el pecho de Yuki -  
  
- NO TE BASTO CON TODO ESO!!!... - gritó tratando de quitárselo de encima  
  
- Nop... y se me pasan muchas cosas por la cabeza sabes - susurró desatando una de las muñecas de Yuki y esposándolo a la cama - tenemos toooda la noche... - lamió la oreja de su hermano y este cerró los ojos al contacto - vamos a divertirnos más... -  
  
- Yuki abrió los ojos lentamente, una suave luz se coló por las corinas semi-cerradas, sintió el sutil olor a huevos fritos y pan tostado, una música estridente que venía de la cocina y que llegaba a su habitación como un lejano sonido  
  
- "...kikoenai sa PREDILECTION..." - escuchó cantar a su hermano desde la cocina  
  
- Ha... habrá sido un sueño - se pregutó confundido  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
(Continuación de las notas del principio)  
  
- Cortó, no? ^^u es que no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemons (acaso no se noto ^__^), además mis hermanos han estado acabando con mi inspiración u_ú y eso me pone de mal humor y cuando estoy de mal humor.... simplemente no me gusta escribir ù__ú'. Perdón por la demora, pero me fui de vacaciones a un desolado pueblito en el sur de mi pais... T_T sin tecnologia, que pesadilla, pero me sirvió para inspirarme y terminar de escribir este fic (en un cuaderno) y comenzar otro de Gravitation, que aclarara una paqueña pregunta que... bueno yo personalmente me he estado haciendo (je, y eso que soy la autora) que diablos paso con Ayaka-chan? y cómo es que Hiro y K llegaron a estar juntos ^___________^ son taan kawaii!! además de haberme ido de vacaciones no he escrito porque he estado haciendo un grupo en msn ^^u y he ocupado gran parte de mi tiempo en el xDD, pero quería subir este capítulo antes del cumpleaños de Yuki x3!! a ver si subo el siguiente para su cumpleaños   
  
- Mis máaaaaaas sinceros agradecimientos a aquellas personas que dejaron Reviews n__n gracias a ellas tengo animos para seguir escribiendo  
  
- También a mi amiga Shu... QUE BUENO QUE VOLVISTE DE VACACIONES!!! YA TE EXTRAÑABA, SHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, a mi amiga Natsumi-chan, que, aunque me amenazó por haber puesto a Hiro con K (QUE?!, acaso te gusta más la pareja que hace con Ayaka... o_ô!!) igual me 'felicito' por el fic ^__^ thank you también a mi hermanito pequeño ^^ aunque el no lee estas cosas, pero igual le gusta Gravi (gran fan de Ryuichi-sama xD) y a mi hermana  
  
- Bueno eso es todo (creo que me extendí bastante, por eso decidi ponerlo al final =P), espero que no les haya molestado la escena lemon (eto... todo el capítulo era lemon x3) y ojalá dejen Reviews con su opinión y amenazas... todo es bienvenido con una sonrisa (a veces finjida, no? xDD jajaja) y si me quieren matar... que sea el 1º de marzo (entro al colegio asco!)... Que les vaya bien en todo ^^ *se sienten grillitos de fondo* creo que ya he escrito mucho y nadie llegará hasta el final... ToT bueno con la mano acalambrada de tanto escribir estupideces... me despido  
  
Ja ne =3 (atte, Kazuki Yutaka... Kazu-chan ^o^) 


	4. Capítulo 4

Easy Action / Capítulo 4  
  
Disclaimer: Gravi no es mío, pertenece a Maki Murakami-sensei...  
  
Advertencias: sólo que este capítulo contiene un poco de yaoi... (no!, ni para eso alcansa) ... es un capítulo más bien simpático... según yo ._.'  
  
Notas: bueeeeeeeeno... GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN LLEGADO ^---^ , (soy feliz, pense que a nadie le iba a gustar el capítulo anterior u///u), ah, si... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YUKI!! (aquí son las 23:46 pm así que aun es su cumpleaños) ojalá cumplas más y seas feliz y bla, bla, bla... x3 jejeje... bueno ojalá les guste este capítulo... (si está muy mal... fue culpa de la pintura con la que están pintando mi casa... debe ser tóxica ¬¬*)  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
- Habrá sido un sueño? - volvió a preguntarse parpadeando repetidas veces tratando de enfocar el techo y recordando - si... Tatsuha está mal de la cabeza, pero nunca tanto... o si? -  
  
- Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo completamente, ya que su muñeca derecha estaba espozada a la cama.  
  
- Qué mi... TATSUHA!! - gritó furioso - ven aquí inmediatamente!!  
  
- Ah, ya te despertaste - dijo el moreno entrando medio somnoliento - el desayuno esta servido y...  
  
- Como diablos quieres que me levante?? - gruñó enfadado tratando de liberarse de las esposas - ahora, sueltame  
  
- Hmmm... - murmuró pensativo - creo que no me combiene, arriesgo mi integridad fisica...   
  
- 'Integridad' no es una palabra demaciado compleja para tu vocavulario?? - dijo sarcastico - ahora sueltame o lo lamentaras aun más!!  
  
- Por qué no me lo pides con más tacto?, por qué no me ofreces algo a cambio? -   
  
- NO!!... sacame esto o ya veras!! -   
  
- Hermanito...- dijo acercandose a él - no te das cuenta que aparte de mi en esta casa no hay nadie más, o sea que nadie te puede desatar... - acerco sus labios a la oreha de su hermano y le susurró - Shuichi llega en unas semanas más y si quiero te puedo dejar allí, esposado e irme... moririas de deshidratación e inanición - amenazó mirándolo sombriamente con palabras frías, como si de verdad lo fuese a hacer -   
  
- Ta-Tatsuha... - murmuró sorprendido - ... tú...  
  
- Dilo! -   
  
- Me podrías soltar... POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! -   
  
- Si me lo dices así sip ^^ - sonrió y se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermano - no ves que todo se puede obtener con buena voluntad -   
  
- Buena voluntad - repitió entre dientes mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fuesen los ojos grices de su hermano -   
  
- Oh, oh - murmuró soltando la muñeca de su hermano - onii-chan, je, paso algo muy divertido, veras...  
  
- Tatsuha... -   
  
- Perdí la llave... - dijo saltando lo más lejos posible de Yuki - gomen nasaii!  
  
- QUE?!! - gritó el rubio levantandose con cama y todo - eres un....!!  
  
- Ah!!.... no... GOMEEEEEEEEENN - gritó saliendo lo más rápido que podían sus pies - gomen, onii-chan!!   
  
- ME-LAS-VAS-A-PAGAR!! - gritó tras él con la cama ensima -   
  
- Eso es ridiculo, tú no te puedes una cama asíii!! - gritó encarándolo -   
  
- Es verdad - dijo sorprendido e inmediatamente la cama lo aplasto - *uug*... Tatsuha!! -   
  
- Eiri, estás bien?? entero?? -   
  
- Te... detesto - murmuró   
  
- Tatsuha le ayudo a su hermano a salir de donde estaba y luego como pudieron llevaron la cama de vuelta a la habitación.  
  
- *Ufff*... nunca vuelvas a hacer eso... - jadeó Tatsuha tirandose sobre la cama cansado por el esfurso -   
  
- Encuentra una forma de sacarme de aquí antes de las dos o... - lo agarró del cuello de la polera con su mano libre - aun tengo una mano libre... y no me olvido de lo que hiciste anoche  
  
- QUE?!, no me digas que no te gusto!!... ahora dices eso... pero anoche no, verdad? - reclamó tratando de soltarse de la mano de su hermano - o era yo el que gritaba 'OH, SI, TATSUHA, SIGUE, MÁS... ¡¡¡MAAAAS!!' -   
  
- No estás arreglando nada!!... - gritó rojo - ahora encuentra una forma de sacarme de aquí  
  
- Hmmm, está bien... - murmuró levantándose - yo que tenía pensado gastar mi tiempo en cosas más productivas que esta... - suspiró - eto... eto... eto...  
  
- Estás pensando??!! - exclamó sarcastico -   
  
- Ja... te voy a dejar allí - amenazó levantándose - bueno, voy a buscar algo que me sirva, Ciao  
  
- Demente -   
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
- Uh... helado!! *--* - exclamó Ryuichi estrugando a kumagoro - helado, helado, helado.... *---* -   
  
- Sakuma-san... -   
  
- Shuichi también quiere helado, na no da?? - preguntó mirándolo - puedes elegir el que quieras, yo invito ^__^ -  
  
- No, no es eso - murmuró triste -   
  
- Que le ocurre a Shu-chan, está triste, na no da.... - preguntó mirandolo examinadoramente -   
  
- Es que... extraño a Yuki, hace meses que no lo veo... nunca había estado en una gira tan larga - lloriqueó el pelirrosa -  
  
- No, Shuichi, no llores que Kumagoro y Ryuichi se ponen tristes - dijo arrodillandose a la altura de Shuichi que estaba en el suelo llorando a cascadas - ya falta poco para que se acabe la gira y vas a poder ver nuevamente a Yuki... Shu-chan, ya no llores, por favor - consoló triste  
  
- Lo... lo siento, Sakuma-san, creo que me excedí - murmuró secándose las lagrimas - tiene razón, ya falta poco para que se acabe la gira y podré ver a Yuki... ^___^ -   
  
- Ryuichi suspiró aliviado y miró a Shuichi, por un segundo pensó que el pelirrosa estaba muy deprimido y que iba a llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas, pero, afortunadamente, se había equivocado y el chico se había recuperado rápidamente -  
  
- Ahora si quieres un helado, Shu-chan? - preguntó sonriendo abiertamente - na no da, no me digas que no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -  
  
- Está bien, Sakuma-san! ^^ -   
  
- Dime, Ryu-chan, Shu-chan, si me dices Sakuma-san me siento viejo, no da -   
  
- Bueno... Ryu-chan n_n -   
  
- Shuichi espera aquí a Ryuichi mientras va a buscar los helados, na no da - dijo y se fue  
  
- Shuichi dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa cansado, había estado trabajando mucho, los consiertos, ensayos... LE HABIAN ESTADO SACANDO EL JUGO DURANTE DOS MESES SIN PARAR!!... 'ay', sólo quería volver con Yuki... extrañaba tanto su piel y sus cálidos besos. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas con solo pensar todo eso... maldita imaginación...  
  
- Shu-chan se siente bien, no da? - preguntó Ryuichi preocupado al verlo rojo. Puso una mano en la frente del pelirrosa para ver si éste tenía fiebre o algo así - estás caliente, na no da... no te habrás resfriado??  
  
- *Agg*... º///º, no, no es eso!! - exclamó avergonzado separándose de Ryuichi rápidamente - sólo... está haciendo un poco de calor, eso es todo -   
  
- Ah... - murmuró no muy convensido - bueno, aquí traje tu helado, na no da!! =D  
  
- Mu... - Shuichi miró el helado con seis bolitas de sabores diferentes que estaba frente suyo - ...CHISIMAS GRACIAS, TENÍA MUCHA HAMBRE!!  
  
- ^o^ de nada, na no da!! que bueno que a Shu-chan le gusto! - exclamó samarreando un poco a Kumagoro -   
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
- No... ten cuidado con eso!!! - gritó Yuki al sentir un pequeño dolor en su muñeca -  
  
- Ah!! pero si esto no se corta, es demaciado duro!! - exclamó Tatsuha arto - tengo una idea mejor, porque no te corto la muñeca y aunto arreglado, estoy seguro que será más fácil que cortar esto... -   
  
- Porque no te cortas el... -   
  
- Ya, ya entendí!!, lo intentaré con otra cosa - dijo tirando el cerrucho en un rincón junto con las docenas de cosas que ya había provado - me lleva... estiy cansado  
  
- Sácame de aquí antes de que... -   
  
- De qué?... ya no importa, ire a buscar un soplete o a alguien que me ayude - dijo resignado saliendo de la habitación de su hermano -   
  
- Yuki suspiró fastidiado, genial, ahora pasaría su día esposado a una cama y con un casi insoportable dolor en sus caderas, por qué??... POR CULPA DE SU FASTIDIOSO HERMANO!, él y sus grandiosas ideas... Trato de buscar una posición que fuese comoda, pero era muy difícil con esa cosa en su muñeca no tenía mucha movilidad... Al diablo la hermandad y el amor fraternal, lo mataría a penas lo soltara.....  
  
- Minutos despues llego Tatsuha con un soplete y cara de desquisiado-sadico...  
  
- Qué pretendes hacer con eso?? - preguntó no muy convencido - Tatsuha...  
  
- Es que me lo pasaron - dijo sonriendo maleficamente - muejeje... lo quieres provar, hermanito  
  
- Tatsuha, ni se te ocurra!!! eso es como darte un arma corto-punsante.... NO ES PEOR!!, ve a dejarlo donde estaba -   
  
- Que malo, me costo mucho encontrarlo... dejame provarlo.... -   
  
- No -  
  
- Es uno de mis sueños frustrados, aniki... -  
  
- Ya fui participe en la realisación de unos de tus sueños frustrados y NO-LO-SERE-OTRA-VEZ - amenazó mirandolo fríamete   
  
- Oh, está bien... - dijo y lo dejó a un lado - era lo último que se me había ocurrido... no se que más pueda servir -   
  
- QUE?!!... que se te ocurra otra cosa, me has tenido aquí toda la mañana... sin contar anoche, SUELTAME!! - ordenó con la vena de la sien inchada a punto de levantar la cama nuevamente -   
  
- Dame ideas... tu eres el imaginativo, no yo!! -   
  
- Primero... ve a comprar algo para el almuerzo... me estoy muriendo de hambre -   
  
- Yes, sir! - dijo y se fue   
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
Creo que me acostumbre a subir capítulos pequeñitos ^^u jijji, perdón por las faltas de ortografía!! u__u  
  
Ja ne!! =3 


	5. Capítulo 5

Easy Action/ Capítulo 5  
  
Disclaimer: ^^ el habitual... (me canse de repetirlo)  
  
Advertencias: Ninguna, sólo que este capítulo contiene algo de yaoi... pero poquito ^^u  
  
Notas: SIII!!!!!!!!! al fin tengo el primer tomo de Yami no Matsuei!! (eh, bien... no tiene mucho que ver con Gravi, pero es un gran suceso en mi muy aburrida vida)... más notas abajo... AH, SI ULTIMO CAPITULO ^O^  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
POR RAZONES DE CLIMA LA GIRA DE 'BAD LUCK' ESTÁ MOMENTÁNEAMENTE CONGELADA HASTA NUEVO AVISO. POR SU COMPRENSIÓN GRACIAS  
  
~*~*~  
  
- Tu crees que esto traiga problemas - preguntó el pelirrojo apoyándose contra la pared -  
  
- No, no lo creo... - respondió el rubio poniéndose de pie - los últimos conciertos serán al aire libre y... -   
  
- Eso ya no importa - dijo Hiroshi empujándolo para que volviese a sentarse - cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de volver a Tokio? -   
  
- Dos horas - respondió más que sorprendido por la actitud de Hiro - why?  
  
- Por qué crees tu? - preguntó sentándose sobre las piernas de K  
  
- Seguro que te sientes bien, tú no eres así - dijo poniendo una mano en la frente del pelirrojo - que te tomaste?, acaso bebiste mucho? -  
  
- Piensas que no puedo tomar la iniciativa, o que no me puedo comportar de esta forma - preguntó tomando la mano que K tenía sobre su frente y metiéndose uno de sus   
  
dedos a la boca -   
  
- O___O, oh... ok, tu ganas - sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sentir la lengua recorrer su dedo índice  
  
- Hmmm... y ahora... - susurró agarrándolo de la corbata atrayéndolo hacia él - continuamos lo que arruinó Shu el otro día? -   
  
- Of course, eso no se pre... - lo silenciaron los cálidos, suaves y desesperados labios de Hiroshi sobre los suyos, mientras las manos de éste desabrochaban rápidamente su   
  
camisa - me gusta tu nueva actitud - murmuró cuando al fin se separaron -  
  
- Gracias - murmuró en la oreja de K y luego la lamió. -   
  
- El pelirrojo despojó de su camisa al rubio y comenzó a besar su cuello bajando lentamente.  
  
- LA LI OOOOHH!!! - gritó Shuichi entrando abruptamente - Hi... upps... -   
  
- Los dos 'interrumpidos' lo miraron con cara de profundo odio... OTRA VEZ LO MISMO!!. K movió lentamente su mano hacia donde estaba su Mágnum.  
  
- SHUICHI! - gritó el rubio enfadadísimo - acaso no sabes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?!!  
  
- Gomen nasaii... - dijo haciendo múltiples reverencias - es que, es que... -   
  
- -___-u que paso ahora? - preguntó Hiroshi conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a su mejor amigo - que te hizo Yuki?  
  
- Nada... es que, estaba emocionado porque después de tanto tiempo voy a volver a ver a Yuki... *--* y eso me hace muy feliz!! - exclamó dando un brinco de felicidad -  
  
- Yes, yes, fine, fine... muy lindo... GET OUT! - ordenó apuntándolo con su Mágnum - traduzco... LARGO si no quieres morir antes de ver a Yuki -  
  
- ^^u Está bien... ojalá la pasen bien =P - dijo y salió dejando a los dos chicos en lo que estaban -  
  
- Na no da, Shu-chan se ve feliz, verdad Kumagoro? - dijo en tono infantil Ryuichi moviendo a Kumagoro de un lado a otro -   
  
- Ha-hai... es que veré a Yuki ^__^ - sonrió - voy a ir a casa, sip!!  
  
- Uh... Ryuichi quiere acompañar a Shuichi a su casa - sus ojos azules se pusieron llorosos e implorantes - onegai...   
  
- Cla-claro... Sa... Ryuichi ^^ - respondió - puedes acompañarme hasta casa si lo deseas -   
  
- Arigato!!... Shu-chan - dijo tirándose sobre él - vamos a casa de Shu-chan, vamos a casa de Shu-chan... -   
  
- Shuichi sólo sonrió con una enorme gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca y preguntándose si eso afectaría sus planes de ''pasar la noche'' con Yuki  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
- Día cuatro... aún estoy esposado a la cama y no veo muchas posibilidades de salir. El imbécil de mi hermano ya a gastado toda su 'poca y nada' de inteligencia tratando de   
  
resolver el lió en el que 'nos' metimos - murmuró Yuki aburrido de estar tirado sobre la cama como si estuviese enfermo o algo parecido - y... todo estos días aquí,   
  
confinado a esta cama me han hecho pensar en todas las formas posibles que hay de torturar a un hermano... pensando, he llegado a la conclusión de que, después de   
  
castrarlo a la antigua a ver si así se le pasa lo caliente, puedo sacarle lenta y dolorosamente las uñas con un alicate o, simplemente, quemar todo el material que tenga de   
  
NG, realmente no sabría decir que sería lo mas doloroso para él -   
  
- Qué tanto haces, aniki? - preguntó Tatsuha asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta - te escuché murmurar cosas extrañas... -   
  
- Planeo mi venganza - respondió de la manera más normal - cuando salga de aquí... -   
  
- E-Eto... qué quieres de almuerzo? - preguntó nervioso y cambiando rápidamente el tema -   
  
- Lo que puedas hacer - murmuró sin darle mayor importancia - y que sea rápido, tengo hambre -   
  
- HAI!! - asintió y salió rápidamente - ya sé, prepararé algo rico para subirte el animo ^__^ -   
  
- Como si con eso me sacaras de aquí... Y ME PAGARA EL HECHO DE HABERME UTILIZADO COMO TU... TU... - gritó desde su habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta que sólo   
  
gastaba saliva - ya da igual -  
  
- Tatsuha hizo como si no escuchara los reclamos de su hermano mayor y llegó hasta la cocina feliz de la vida. Se puso el delantal de cocina y saco una sartén. En eso   
  
sonó el teléfono  
  
- Moshimo.... -   
  
- La li oh!! - gritaron del otro lado de la línea - Tatsuha?, dame con Yuki, onegai  
  
- NO!... quiero decir, no puedo bueno... porque Yuki, salió?... si, SALIO! - dijo tratando de sonar lo más honesto posible -   
  
- Salió??!!... oh... bueno, dile que voy en camino, que la gira se cancelo por mal clima -   
  
- QUE???????!!!!... QUE bien ^^u, quieres que te vaya a buscar al aeropuerto -   
  
- Va a poder? -   
  
- No, baka... te dije que salió... y dejó su móvil aquí, así que esta inubicable, NO LO LLAMES - advirtió casi como si se tratase de una amenaza  
  
- O.O', está bien... entonces llegaré como en dos horas más... ya estoy en el aeropuerto ^__^ -   
  
- No tienes porque apurarte, tomate tu tiempo - dijo los más tranquilamente que podía -   
  
- Buenos!!... bye, bye!! - cortó  
  
- Adiosín... - cortó - WAAA!!! ahora que hago, ahora que hago?!! - repitió corriendo hacia la habitación de su hermano - PRONTO, EIRI, UN PLAN! - ordenó agarrando con   
  
fuerza el cuello de la camisa de su hermano -  
  
- No grites y suéltame - dijo molesto - para qué quieres un plan? -   
  
- Shuichi viene!!, se canceló su gira!!... - gritó zamarreándolo nuevamente -   
  
- Ah... - murmuró tranquilamente - has el favor de soltarme -   
  
- Cómo? acaso no te importa que Shu te encuentre así, amarrado a la cama... qué pensara? -   
  
- 'Oh Yuki, estuviste jugando con Tatsuha a los policías, por qué nunca juegas conmigo a esas cosas, eh?!' -   
  
- o_ô?? -   
  
- Ahora suéltame - ordenó - Shuichi no sería capas de crear mentalmente las cosas que tu creas... que tú seas un depravado no significa que todos sean iguales! -   
  
- Ah... en ese caso... - salió de la habitación de su hermano - estás seguro?!!  
  
- No, pero si se entera de lo que hiciste el que lo pagara serás tú, no yo -   
  
- QUE??!, así que ese es tu malvado plan, dejar que Shu me mate para así no mancharte las manos... -   
  
- No digas estupideces -   
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
- BUAAA!! - lloriqueó Shuichi - yo quería que Yuki viniera a buscarme!! -   
  
- Shu-chan, no llores... - dijo Ryuichi pasándole a Kumagoro - ten, ten a Kumagoro, el te consuela na no da ! -   
  
- Hmm *snif, snif* arigato -   
  
- Vamos!! - gritó Hiroshi a los dos cantantes - si no quieren irse a pie es mejor que se apuren -  
  
- Haaaaaaaai!! - gritó Ryuichi agarrando a Shuichi de un brazo y arrastrándolo hacia donde estaban los demás - aquí estamos, na no da, ahora nos vamos, no da?  
  
- Sakuma-san, usted ira a casa de Shuichi, verdad? - preguntó Sakano  
  
- Hai!!, Shu-chan me invitó, na no da - respondió alegremente balanceándose de un lado a otro -   
  
- Bien... entonces primero iremos a dejar a Fujisaki-san, luego a Shindou-kun y Sakuma-san -   
  
- Yo ire a 'NG records', tengo que... buscar mi guitarra - dijo Hiroshi mirando a K con una amplia sonrisa -   
  
- Bien, así nos ahorraremos un viaje... - dijo el productor de Bad Luck subiendo al bus que había contratado la compañía para ir a dejarlos - Shinduo-kun, Eiri-san no te iba a   
  
venir a buscar?? -   
  
- BUAAAAAAAA!!! - lloriqueó Shuichi a ''cataratas'' -  
  
- ¬_¬ genial - murmuraron todos fulminando al pobre Sakano que trataba en vano de calmar al pelirrosa  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
- Ah! Tatsu... que... duele! baka! - se quejó Yuki fulminándolo con la mirada   
  
- Ya no te quejes, es por tu bien - dijo Tatsuha tratando de no dañar a su hermano mientras trataba nuevamente de roper la cadena de acero que unía a Yuki con la cama -   
  
no quiero que Shu se enfade... la carita que pondría si se enterara de lo que hicimos... ah, él pobre entraría en depresión, muejeje, que malvado soy -   
  
- Podrías dejar de pensar en voz alta y fijarte en lo que haces! - gritó Yuki salvando por un pelo uno de sus dedos   
  
- .... mejor me largo de aquí y me ahorro todo el problema -   
  
- Podrías haberlo pensado antes, no? -   
  
- ¬¬ -  
  
- ¬¬* -   
  
- Deja eso y sigue con lo que estas haciendo -   
  
- Uh, será - murmuró dejando a un lado la sierra eléctrica que se había conseguido -   
  
- Se supone que debería seguir.... por qué diablos me miras así? - dijo desconfiadamente - TATSUHA!!  
  
- Jejeje... - rió agarrando la muñeca libre de su hermano - no crees que estamos en una posisión muy comprometedora... aniki?  
  
- Y eso que... Tatsuha aléjate ahora mismo! - dijo tratando de empujarlo - no es momento para tus estupideces!!... Shuichi pue... -   
  
- El sonido seco de la puerta golpeando contra la pared hizo que la pelea entre los dos hermanos se detuviera y quedaran con cara de interrogación  
  
- LA LI OH!!! YUKIIII YA LLEGUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Shuichi entrando a la casa haciendo temblar el piso -   
  
YUKII!! ACASO NO ME VAS A VENIR A RECIBIR -   
  
- El pelirrosa entró a la habitación del escritor y al ver la ''escenita'' quedó mudo. Tatsuha encima de Yuki agarrándolo de la camisa a punto de besarlo y el rubio con una   
  
mano esposada a la cama... Era para sospechar, no?   
  
- Yu... Ta... Qué... - tartamudeó indicando torpemente con su dedo indice - por... yo.. -  
  
- Oh, Kuso - susurró Tatsuha levantándose - oye, Shu... no es lo que piensas -   
  
- ... -   
  
- Es que... ocurrió algo muy divertido -  
  
- ... -  
  
- ^^u 'ahora si me mata' - pensó Tatsuha mirando suplicante a su hermano - estábamos jugando, verdad Yuki?!! -   
  
- ... si - murmuró indiferente - y a este baka se le perdió la llave -   
  
- Si... Tatsuha tonto - dijo golpeándose en la cabeza - jejeje.... -   
  
- Ah... Yuki, estás bien? - preguntó el pelirrosa encaramándose sobre su koibito - te duele mucho tu muñequita?? -  
  
- 'Si le dijera lo que me duele creo que le daría ''algo'' ' - pensó el rubio mirando hacia cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos violetas de Shuichi - no, estoy bien - respondió  
  
- .... YO TE LIBERARE, YUUKIII - gritó agarrando a Tatsuha del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del departamento -   
  
- Y yo que hago aquí? - preguntó el mas joven de los Uesugi confundido -  
  
- Tú me ayudaras a encontrar algo para sacarle esas cosas a mi Yuki -   
  
- ... será - murmuró resignado -   
  
- Oh, espera... dónde esta Sakuma-san? - preguntó Shuichi mirando para todas partes -  
  
- Sa-Sakuma-san??!! - preguntó Tatsuha con enormes ojos brillantes -   
  
//...En casa de Yuki Eiri...//  
  
- Shuichi??... - preguntó Ryuichi asomando su cabeza por la habitación de Yuki - Shu-chan está jugando a las escondidas, na no da?!!, que divertido!!, no, Kumagoro? -   
  
- Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Yuki no muy amistosamente, después de haber visto como aquel sujeto se le insinuaba a SU Shuichi -   
  
- Oh, Yuki - exclamó tirándose sobre el rubio a abrazarlo - sabe dónde está Shu-chan, 'KI-chan? -   
  
- 'Ki-chan? - preguntó más que confundido - sal... -   
  
- Oh, veo que 'Ki-chan si se divertido durante la ausencia de Shu-chan - observó al ver las esposas que tenían agarrado a Yuki de la cama -   
  
- Te advierto, deja de llamarme 'Ki-chan - dijo enfadado Yuki, qué diablos estaba insinuando aquel tipo? -   
  
- ...me pregunto si a Shuichi le gustaría saber eso - dijo con expresión adulta y tono frío, cosa que asustó un poco a Yuki - que piensas tú, Yuki?  
  
- Quítate de encima - dijo achicando los ojos, comenzando a enfadarse -  
  
- Acaso no te gustaría que te sacara eso? - preguntó agarrando la muñeca de Yuki - mira, mira ya está todo rojo, de seguro te debe doler, 'Ki-chan -   
  
- Suéltame - dijo amenazadoramente -   
  
- Qué malo... ;__; y yo que quería ayudarte - lloriqueó el castaño abrazando a Kumagoro, pero sin quitarse de encima de Yuki - vamos, vamos... yo puedo ayudarte! -   
  
exclamó sonriendo, dando pequeños saltitos sobre el rubio -   
  
- No-hagas-eso!! -   
  
- Por qué? -   
  
- Porque me duele -   
  
- Oh... - dijo entendiendo - ten a Kumagoro un ratito, na no da -   
  
- ¬¬ qué vas a hacer? - peguntó con desconfianza -   
  
- Ryuichi no respondió y sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una pequeña llave, agarró la muñeca esposada de Yuki y click (¬//¬u bien, bien... no soy muy   
  
buena para esto de describir)  
  
- Listo!! - dijo triunfante  
  
- Cómo... -   
  
- ^__^ es muy fácil, todas las llavecitas son iguales - dijo abrazando a Yuki - ahora si estás feliz -  
  
- Hnn - gruñó dejándose abrazar de mala manera -   
  
- Y ahora... cómo me lo vas a agradecer, 'Ki-chan? -   
  
//...Afuera...//  
  
- No, no, no, no... hay que sacarle eso a Yuki - chilló Shuichi en forma de chibi  
  
- No, no, no, no... tengo que ver a Sakuma-san - chilló Tatsuha en forma de chibi, también -   
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -  
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -   
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -  
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -   
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -  
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -   
  
... minutos después...  
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -  
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -   
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -  
  
- Yuki -  
  
- Ryuichi -   
  
- Bye, bye... na no da!! - se despidió Ryuichi de Yuki -   
  
- Adiós... y... gracias - dijo Yuki algo avergonzado  
  
- Ya me agradeciste, 'Ki-chan, no tienes porque hacerlo de nuevo - dijo sonriente -  
  
- Yu... Yuki!! estás bien... y libre!! que alegría!! - chilló tirándose sobre el rubio -   
  
- Baka... podrías esperarte hasta entrar -   
  
- º///º Yuki!... - dijo avergonzadísimo -   
  
- ^o^ hola, monje! - saludó Ryuichi a un sorprendido y baboso Tatsuha -  
  
- Eh... hola Sakuma-san ^^ !!- dijo algo nervioso  
  
- No, no... dime Ryuichi, na no da -   
  
- Esta bien... - murmuró mientras su mente imaginaba toda clase de películas para nada sanas - y...   
  
- Oye, monje - dijo Ryuichi acercándose a él - no te gustaría jugar conmigo... - susurró a su oreja juguetonamente - o sólo te gusta con tu hermano -   
  
- Tatsuha se puso rojo, pero sonrió en forma de aprobación.  
  
- Bueno, aniki, fue un verdadero placer haberte hecho compañía esta semana -   
  
- Vete, mientras más rápido te vayas, más rápido intentare superar el trauma -   
  
- Trauma? - preguntó Shuichi sin entender mucho  
  
- Es demasiado complejo para tu mente, podrías colapsar tratando de entenderlo -   
  
- Estás insinuando que soy estúpido -   
  
- Jamás dije eso -   
  
- O sea crees que soy listo *-* -   
  
- Tampoco dije eso -   
  
- Malo... u__u -  
  
- Bueno, adiós -  
  
- Bye, bye!! - gritó Ryuichi agarrando del brazo a Tatsuha, él que comenzó a babear tratando de disimularlo un poco - Tatsuha, verdad que nos vamos a divertir mucho - dijo   
  
jugando con las esposas que le había sacado a Yuki -   
  
- CLARO!!... -   
  
//*~*...Fin...*~*//  
  
*~/~*~/~*~/~*~/~*  
  
(continuación de las notas de arriba)  
  
... Bien... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOOODOS LOS REVIEWS RESIVIDOS A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA y mis más sinceras disculpas por las faltas de ortografía (en especial a ''Ashura'', ahora si revise y trate de que los errores fueran los mínimos...). Mis agradeciemientos a mis amigas... en especial a Shu y a Natsumi (que son las que han leido el fic), para Natsumi-chan va la parte de Hiroshi y K (si yo se que te encanta esa pareja xD), como siempre a mi querida hermana (Melissa: no me metas en tus ''cochinadas'' ¬¬*) ^^u y bueno... a mi gato Gabriel x3 porque está muy kawaii y porque es el único que me acompaña hasta altas horas de la noche.  
  
- Siento el retrazo, pero entre al colegio... (;_; que deprimente) y ya no me dejan ocupar mucho el computador. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo... y dejen su opinión ^___^..  
  
Ja ne =3 (bye, bye na no da!!) *Kazuki Yutaka* 


End file.
